


Luck (Sasusaku Drabble)

by TheGreatSylveon



Category: Naruto (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SasuSaku - Freeform, Uchiha family, sasusaku drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSylveon/pseuds/TheGreatSylveon
Summary: Sakura Haruno is not a lucky person.But she doesn’t really care.





	Luck (Sasusaku Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Some Sasusaku fluff for you :)
> 
> Un-beta’d so sorry for any accidental word-murder.

Sakura Haruno is not a particularly lucky person.

She was not born into an illustrious clan, nor was she particularly naturally gifted at much.

Her first attempt at love was met with brutal rejection, and her forehead is just too big. 

No, Sakura Haruno is not a particularly lucky person.

But, planning an event to celebrate her crowning achievement, a whole new wing of the Konoha hospital for war orphans, she couldn’t seem to remember that.

And later, seeing all her friends talking and laughing together, their children playing in a group in front of them, she is happy.

And when her eyes fall in her husband tenderly holding their six-month old daughter, Sarada, while the baby gazes solemnly back, she can’t help leaning over and stealing a quick kiss.

Because right now, all the tears, sleepless nights and sore muscles are worth it. Sasuske, and their small family is worth it.

No, Sakura Haruno is not particularly lucky.

But some days, she can’t help feeling like the luckiest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I am drowning in the feels. :):) Unbeta-d. Constructive criticism is appreciated!!
> 
> **Edit**  
> 100 hits!?! Holy crap! I love you guys!


End file.
